


Best Friends

by notstilinski



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: A Repost Of An Earlier Fic, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, F/M, Luke Has Ghost Abigail Like Hugh Has Ghost Liv, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: (The idea of them growing up together made something twist inside him. Sadness? Maybe).
Relationships: Luke Crain/Abigail Dudley
Kudos: 17





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I like to talk about these two and it always gets me emotional. So I decided to repost this fic because it was the one thing I did for the Hill House fandom - And there is a severe lack of content with Abi in it.

He wasn’t sure when she had actually started to show up. The drugs that he pumped into his body always kept him in a pleasant, unaware fog. The same fog that kept the nightmares at bay and kept his eyes from playing tricks on him. Abigail never wanted to harm him, Luke knew. She wasn’t like the Tall Man or the Bent Neck Lady. She wouldn’t hurt him. 

Of course, Luke didn’t recognize her at first and his brain had a hard time wrapping around the idea that she had been a real person. Everyone thought that Abigail was imaginary, had told him just that countless times, and he had started to believe it. He always had such a vivid imagination. He had only been a scared little kid. 

She didn’t look like a little kid but, he guessed, what she would have looked like if she had lived. 

(The idea of them growing up together made something twist inside him. Sadness? Maybe). 

“You’re okay,” she said with a sort of breathless relief as soon as he woke up. 

He didn’t remember when she had started showing up, no. He didn’t even know why she stuck around when everything else from Hill House melted away. 

But he was glad that she stayed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I also do writing stuff on Tumblr!


End file.
